en_sintafora_on_syntaphorefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Labios de León/Borges y la sintáfora
Narrado desde la primera persona de Labios de León (síntesis del autor real y el autor presente): A modo de carta para los lectores. :: Borges y la sintáfora :: :: La primera vez que leí a Borges fue por petición de un compañero lector. Me habló de lo intrincada, compleja pero bella que su prosa podía ser y de principio, me llené de ganas de leerlo también: futil fue sin embargo mi total desinterés en su primera lectura. Ahora que leo los mismos enunciados que tanto conocimiento compactan en mí y que en aquellos días menosprecié, me hace llegar a la conclusión que en realidad, yo menospreciaba a mi compañero y lo proyectaba en la lectura aborrecible que él me comunicaba. Diría en el presente que fui idiota, pero sería un error existencial no haberlo sigo al menos una vez ¿no es así?: la vida es tantas cosas. :: :: Borges es un pensador que llegó a caminos muy cercanos a los que la sintáfora llega. Fue el dr. Y. Charles el primero en nombrarla, pero no el primero en conocerla. Tal es la reverencia y cooperación que Borges tuvo con la sintáfora, que sin intención suya o mía, ideó brevemente un fragmento del devenir histórico que el comic representa. Esta es una situación rara pues a mi entender, ambos llegamos al mismo punto siguiendo diferentes caminos e historias, por lo cual no hubo nada parecido a lo aborrecible en esta cohabituación (sea plagio, imitación, inspiración). Simplemente, dos autores que coincidieron en cierto momento. :: :: El momento en sí está narrado en Los teólogos ''pero también a lo largo de los primeros 48 capítulos de la sintáfora: lo cual no es la obra completa en sí, sino pequeños instantes en cada capítulo que confluyen a este punto. Aquel cuento borgiano comienza cuando ciertos ''bárbaros destruyen la biblioteca de conocimientos del ser (lo que evoca un principio atróz) por miedo a que la literatura ofendiera a su dios guerrero. Sin embargo, el manuscrito del Civitas dei ''logra salvarse, y por ende, su filosofía de un tiempo circular donde cada momento tiene su repetición pasado un determinado tiempo. Es lógico que los seguidores de esta idea, que tomarían como símbolo representante la '''Rueda,' se convertirían en heresiarcas de un camino que se supone, ya estaba marcado: la Cruz.'' Agustín había escrito que Jesús es la vía recta que nos salva del laberinto circular en que andan los impíos. Aquí, Jesús es un símbolo: del salvador, del mesías que trazó la vereda, que marcó la ética a seguir y por ende, la ley, el Estado (aunque paradójicamente, en el comic, este camino nace después del otro: véase la guerra de Parsimonio ). :: :: En los mundos sintafóricos, Brotar declama al igual que los' histriones''' (entre muchas otras acepciones que usa Borges) sobre un tiempo circular que exhibe al blanco y al negro tal crudo y bello pueden ser. También decían que no ser un malvado es una soberbia satánica... ''Y es aquí motivo de mención el personaje creador de esta secta ideólogica: IOTA. Permítaseme aquí alejarme tantito de Borges para explicar el origen de tal nombre: Angel Olsen escribió una hermosa canción llamada asíhttps://genius.com/Angel-olsen-iota-lyrics , donde su autora recrea en la poesía un mundo/percepción donde todas las voluntades parecen confluir en una. Sobre esta canción, ella se expresó así: "...in ''Iota, it’s this dreamy song with not a lot of pitch changes. It’s not crazy, but, for me, the writing is pretty dark. For me, it’s like, “It sucks because nothing is going your way, and you can’t have everything you want, but then life wouldn’t be life.”https://consequenceofsound.net/2014/02/angel-olsen-a-year-of-changes/ :: IOTA es un ser claro y oscuro. Su plan es incierto pero en el comic se deja notar su control sobre el tiempo y el destino de sus seguidores. Maneja fenomenal en este suspenso la ilusión de que ya se había planeado con antelación cada acción: la rueda sin fin. Es increíble para mí cómo Borges examina los extremos y los riesgos que cada filosofía ofrece. La cruz 'que vendría siendo el Consejo Sintafórico, que es el gobierno intermundial que rige en la sociedad. A pesar de que ambos representaron una fuerza de poder en la época post-Parsimonio, la brecha se rompió cuando el sueño de Matríz se unificó. En el 2049, además de lograr derrotar al fin a IOTA, el consejo pareció ganar la batalla y la rueda cayó ante la cruz''. El cuento borgiano susodicho explica tan sublime esta idea que así pues es tácito leerlo para llegar a una comprensión más profunda sobre el capítulo 48https://ensintafora.wordpress.com/2018/08/13/ser-ahi/ , pero también sobre la historia de rivalidad entre estas dos ideologías. Brotar aún existe en sus miembros restantes y muy probablemente volveran a influir en la historia. El consejo sintáforico dirige el dominio del conocimiento de las ciencias ficciónicas y por lo tanto, su poder es inmenso en el multiverso de la sintáfora. No sé si lo que pasará después en la historia Borges o Olsen lo saben, pero yo lo desconozco por ahora, aunque por supuesto, muero por seguir avanzando, comprendiendolo y expresandolo a partir de los siguientes arcos argumentales. :: :: Este texto era necesario para poder llevarte a tí todas estas bellas citas de cración, lector sublime que tal vez quisiera saber más sobre estas complejas estructuras. Yo quería aclarar esto e invitar a la continua lectura y retroalimentación de la obra '''En sintáforahttp://ensintafora.wordpress.com. :: :: Con amor, Labios de León. Categoría:Entradas